1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structural design of a press type foam soap dispenser control valve, and more particularly to a manual press type foam soap dispenser valve installed at a bathroom or a washing sink for supplying an appropriate quantity of liquid hand soap as a foam when the soap dispenser is pressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a traditional foam soap dispenser mounted in a bathroom or at a washing sink as shown in FIG. 1 generally comes with an assembly of a hollow box, having a control valve 12 installed at the bottom of the interior of the hollow box, and a press plate 11 installed at the front of the bottom of the hollow box and provided for manually pressing the control valve 12. The traditional foam soap dispenser is generally installed in the hollow box at an upper end of the control valve 12 for installing an inverted bag of liquid hand soap (not shown in the figure), such that when a user pulls or presses the press plate 11 to squeeze the control valve 12, the control valve 12 is used for supplying an appropriate quantity of liquid hand soap as a foam.
The traditional assembly of a foam soap dispenser control valve 12 as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 comprises a lower casing 13, an upper casing 14 and a valve body 16, wherein the lower casing 13 is in a hollow cylindrical shape, and includes a diversion tube 21 at the middle of the lower casing 13 and an internal threaded section 131 on the internal side of the top of the lower casing 13; the upper casing 14 is a hollow cylindrical shape, and includes an external threaded section 141 at the external side of the bottom of the upper casing 14; and the valve body 16 is a hollow cylinder, and includes an extending tube 18 at the middle of the valve body 16, and a protruding tube 17 at the tip of the extending tube, and an end of the spring 22 is passed into the diversion tube 21, and a propping element 23 is passed through the tip of the spring 22, and a steel ball 24 is contained in the extending tube 18 of the valve body 16 and disposed at the lower edge of the middle of the protruding tube 17, such that the resilience of the spring 22 props the propping element 23 upward to support the steel ball 24 at the lower edge of the middle of the protruding tube 17, and a leakproof washer 15 is sheathed onto the bottom edge of the external periphery of the valve body 16. The upper casing 14 and the lower casing 13 are engaged with each other by screws to form the assembly of the control valve 12.
When the traditional foam soap dispenser 10 is used, a user presses the press plate 11 to push the diversion tube 21 in the control valve 12 to ascent and squeeze a liquid hand soap out from the soap dispenser in the form of a foam 10. When the diversion tube 21 is pushed upward, the spring 22 will be compressed to prop the propping element 23 to support the steel ball 24. Due to the gravity of the steel ball 24 and the propping element 23, the steel ball 24 cannot fully cover the lower edge of the middle of the protruding tube 17 during the pressing process, so that the liquid hand soap keeps dropping out continuously and causing unnecessary waste.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention, based on years of experience in the related industry and following extensive research and experiments, has developed a foam soap dispenser control valve in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.